Artemis in SAW
by csguterres
Summary: "– Hello, Artemis. Let's play a game. You have been playing the hero too much, but now you will show exactly what you really are: a villain, the daughter of Sportsmaster. A hero would never live through what you're about to pass."


**– _Hello, Artemis. Let's play a game. You have been playing the hero too much, but now you will show exactly what you really are: a villain, the daughter of Sportsmaster. A hero would never live through what you're about to pass. Your only way to survive is to embrace your dark legacy._**

Artemis, wearing her school uniform, squeezes her eyes, trying to see something in the darkness. "How did I get here? Who kidnapped me? Where is he? How he knows that much about me? "

– Come and face me, you coward! - No response.

Artemis, groping the wall, find a door. It opens, and she ends up in a huge room lit by a dim blue light. She recognizes, with hands tied on a cable hanging from the ceiling, and legs flailing, Paul Mitchell, one of her school friends. She immediately runs to catch him, when the ground in front of her opens. She jumps back. And realizes there is now a very large and deep hole, full of metal spikes. If the cable broke, Paul would fall on it and surely die.

– Arty, save me, please!

– _Hello, Artemis. To embrace your legacy, the first thing you have to do is change your viewpoint. This is your friend Paul, just ignore him and go to the next room. In three minutes, the cable will break, he'll fall and die. But if you want to save him anyway, there are a bow and only one arrow on the wall behind you. Note that on the end of the room, there is a panel with two red buttons in close proximity. Shoot the right button, and the cable will bring him up to you safely. Shoot the left button, and the cable will break immediately._

– Calm down Paul, I'll save you. My hobby is archery since baby - She invents an excuse to hit the shot almost impossible for anyone who was not an Olympic level archer. Artemis takes a deep breath, sight, and fires.

But the cable breaks, and Paul falls.

– Nooooooo - Artemis yells, while Paul utters a final cry hoarse. "That liar ... I've hit the right button. Oh, my ... _'The first thing you have to do is change your viewpoint'_ was not my right, was Paul's right. We were in front of each other, his left was my right and my left was his right.

Artemis, sad and shocked, moves to the next room. Artemis's eyes flicker with the lights. Once she get used to the light, she sees her friend Emily Miller caught in a guillotine, made entirely of metal.

– Artyyyyyy!

–_Hello, Artemis. To embrace your_ _legacy, the second thing you have to do is get used to the darkness. This is your friend Emily, just ignore her and go to the next room. In three minutes, she will be executed. But if you want to save her anyway, the only way to rid her of this cutter is finding the combination of ten numbers that can set her free._

Artemis tries unsuccessfully to break the guillotine as time passes. "It is impossible to set a combination of ten numbers in three minutes." Missing 30 seconds for the time up, Arty remember the mysterious phrase _"get used to the darkness"_ She quickly switch off all lights in the room. And sees, writing on the wall with special paint, a sequence of ten numbers. Three seconds were left when she unlocked her friend.

– Arty, thanks! You saved me! - The two girls hug. But Artemis knew it was not over.

In the last room, there was no one, nor any apparent trap. Only a small glass box in the middle of the room in which only one small person would fit in curled up inside.

– _Hello, Artemis. To embrace your legacy, you still have to learn the most important thing: survive at all cost. There is a saying: "You either die a hero or live long enough to see yourself become the villain." But dying is not an option, right, Artemis? As you can see, this is an unbreakable glass box that barely fits one person inside. If you heard me, and did not save any of your friends it is an easy decision: Get in there and survive. If you did not hear me, this will be a difficult decision: The walls will compress the room in three minutes, killing anyone who is outside the box. Only one can live. You know what to do._

"Emily is very close to the box when I grab her."

– What are you doing?

– I am the one to say: What are YOU doing? – "Emily replies to me" – I just find out that you are involved in this world of heroes and villains, of course I ended up here because of you. Being a hero, you will sacrifice for me. Being a villain, you know you don't deserve to live, and will let me live instead. Aaaah – "Emily only silences when I put her unconscious. At least she will not feel anything. I go into the box. Tears roll on my eyes, as the walls begin to move. I will go after the one who forced me to do this for sure."

Far away, watching everything through hidden cameras, Lawrence Crock, the Sportsmaster, proudly smiles: _his game played out quite well_.


End file.
